1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection recording apparatus and control method, and more particularly to a liquid ejection recording apparatus and control method wherein information is recorded using thermal energy generated by an electricity-heat conversion member.
2. Description of Related Art
According to a liquid ejection recording method, recording liquid ejected by various methods is attached to a recording medium such as paper.
As recording apparatus using such a recording method, there is known a recording method which uses thermal energy as the energy for ejecting liquid, This method facilitates the use of a number of orifices at high density.
A liquid ejection recording apparatus using thermal energy as the energy for ejecting liquid has a record head generally constructed of orifices for ejecting heated recording liquid, and electricity-heat conversion members for heating recording liquid upon application of electrical signals.
In such liquid ejection recording apparatus, there occur in rare cases defective ejection or non-ejection of liquid because of bubbles from a recording liquid supply system, the surface of an orifice becoming wetted with recording liquid, or other reasons, thereby lowering the recording quality, It is therefore necessary to detect such defective ejection or non-ejection as soon as possible and carry out a recovery operation.